Greek Chiton,Roman TogaGreek Tunic,Roman Stola
by readingqueen811
Summary: What is the difference? Not much. Then again the Romans copied a lot from the Greeks. Reynico, Octachel and Jasper. Some Sadico. I do not own PJATO


Greek Chiton Roman Toga

Greek Tunic Roman Stola

Romeo and Juliet

Cupid and Psyche

**Rey/n/ico:**

**(Rey/n/)a**

"I can't believe my heart is saying _don__'t resist him_

That I've been on my guard too long"

Reyna had been shocked when a son of Pluto with a black sword burst into the Praetorian House. No, make that a son and daughter of Pluto. The boy had had messy black hair, looked Italian, and was wearing all black. The girl had had curly dark hair and looked very warm in her black jacket. Reyna remembered being shocked that he had completely disrespected the rules and had stormed in front of her. She had decided to give him an audience. He told her about finding his half-sister Hazel in New Orleans. About knowing she was Roman. About him mostly living in the underworld. Reyna had told Jason about the boy and girl. Jason had laughed good-naturedly and said the girl could stay. After all, if Pluto's Ambassador had brought her here, she was good enough for the Romans. That was how Pluto's Ambassador had gotten his name. He had been nominated a couple of times for Praetor, but never made it. Which Reyna was glad for because then she might fall in love with him. Key word _might_. It wasn't like she was already in love with him or anything.

Then Jason had gone missing. Right after she had resolved to confess to him. Reyna herself was tempted to appoint Pluto's Ambassador as praetor. Anything to stop Octavian from becoming praetor. That was the reason. Not anything else. It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything.

After Percy showed up Reyna was grateful. No chance that Nico or Octavian would become her fellow praetor. Percy was like Jason, but different. He was powerful too. Then when she saw Pluto's Ambassador and Percy side by side she knew they might actually incinerate each other. They didn't. But something in Pluto's Ambassador's eyes told Reyna that he knew more about Percy then he was willing to tell. Then Percy came back. And Pluto's Ambassador didn't. And Reyna cried about Jason not remembering her. Because that was what she should've been crying about right? It wasn't like Pluto's Ambassador had stolen her heart or anything. That was silly. Because he wore the Greek Tunic, and she wore the Roman Chiton. Different worlds. Different universes. She knew they wouldn't be Romeo and Juliet, even though she _wasn't_ in love with him. Because Romeo and Juliet died in the end. And it wasn't like she was in love with Nico or anything. It was Jason all the way. And if anyone ever asked her, she'd reply that children of the Big Three were known for stealing her heart. But it was Jason she was talking about she hoped they'd think. Because it wasn't like she was in love with Pluto's Ambassador or anything, not like he had stolen her heart, not like she cried that he had been captured by Gaea or anything. Because Romeo and Juliet never worked out, they died in the end. And Reyna swore she would die after her pride did. Her Roman Pride. **(A/N: I am totally Sadico if Rick ever does a Kane Chronicles crossover that's who I'll ship. But if that doesn't happen, then I ship Reynico, because she would've had time to fall in love and deny it right?)**

**(/N/ico)**

"When I was in Denver, I met a millionaire

With ribbons in her blonde hair **(A/N: Sadie)**

I still remember; she was like a Princess

Straight from a gleaming castle in the air **(A/N: Reyna)**"

Nico had never really been in _romance_ love. He was always on the run. From Persephone…. From Annabeth….. From Gaea….From Love. Sure, there was the type of brotherly love he'd felt for Bianca, the cold and almost invisible sonly love he felt for his father (Hades), the protective love he felt for Hazel, the friendship love he felt toward Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover; his rescuers from the Manticore the first time. But there was never time for love. At least, that's what he told everyone… including some parts of himself. Sure, there'd been that blonde girl in the graveyard. **(A/N: I have another story I****'m working on about that.)** What was her name again? Oh right, Sadie. She'd left such a powerful effect on him. And he _had _kissed her. There was also Reyna, who radiated a cold and powerful beauty. He _hadn__'t_ kissed her. Both were stunningly powerful, mysterious, and part of a different scheme of gods than him. But it wasn't like he'd been in love with either of them or anything, because that would be cheap. Sadie had seemed so down-to-earth, girl-next-door-like, someone he could talk to and be open with. Reyna, on the other hand, was unreachable, sort of like a cold goddess. The decision shouldn't have been hard. Yet it was, because he wasn't in love with either of them or anything like that. The emotion he felt towards the both of them was different for them. With Sadie, it was like she was his best friend who he'd developed a crush on; that kind of emotion. With Reyna, it was like she was the most popular girl in school who he'd been in love with since second grade but knew she'd never date him. Once again, the choice would be simple. Except for the fact that he'd probably never see Sadie again, and that Reyna would probably be with Jason when he got back from looking for the Doors of Death. _If _he got back. Suddenly, the earth opened up and Nico (lost in his thoughts about love and girls and names) fell without a sound.

**Jas/per:**

**(Jas)on**

"Check yes Juliet, are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside"

Jason had liked Piper ever since he had woken up on the bus holding hands with her. Since Leo had told him that Piper liked to fight her own battles. He didn't like it when she had her Aphrodite blessing. It was too unnatural. Although it had shown Jason how much he really liked her. He would've fallen in love with her. If it wasn't for something nagging in the back of his mind. A girl. Her name started with a P, no an R. And it ended with a Y, no an A. R_a. He didn't know what was in the blank. Medea had made him sure that there was a Y in the middle. R_y_a. The Cyclopes had helped him think that there was an N. Rny_a? R_yna sounded right. But by the time they got back to camp he knew it was Reyna. He knew he didn't belong. He wanted to tell Piper, but something stopped him. A memory. Reyna glancing at Pluto's Ambassador. If Jason was right then she might've fallen in love with someone else if he had had the chance to do so with Piper. Although he wasn't in love with her or anything, it was just a crush. No matter how many times he caught himself thinking that she looked good in her gold Christmas shirt that was the only fancy thing she let the Aphrodite cabin put her in for Christmas. No matter how many times he dreamed about telling her his feelings. No matter how many times he saw the Aphrodite cabin betting that they would kiss. He loved Reyna. Right? Because a Roman Toga and a Roman Stola have always been good together. Not a Roman Toga and a Greek Chiton. It was unnatural.

Jason told himself that until in a dream he saw Annabeth in a Greek Chiton run out of the Argo II to embrace a Toga-clad Percy. That seemed like that was mocking him. Then, he told himself that Percy would be back in his Greek Tunic soon. But, wasn't that like saying that Jason was donning a Greek Tunic the whole time that he was with the Greeks? That then he might have a chance with Piper. That even though it was just for six months. But it wasn't him. It would still be like Romeo and Juliet. Which was actually the Roman myth of Cupid and Psyche in disguise by Shakespeare. But if Cupid and Psyche had a happy ending why couldn't he? I'll think about it later he'd think.

But it was hard for Jason when later was Valentine's Day, when the Aphrodite cabin had actually been betting everything from drachmas to armor that they would kiss. Piper gave him a box of candy hearts that she swore were left over from the ones she'd given the rest of her half brothers and sisters. But the Aphrodite cabin had been giggling behind her as she said it so Jason didn't believe it. But for now they would be Romeo and Juliet, Cupid and Psyche. Because after all, they still had time. And so when she leaned in for a hug he kissed her. Because if Romeo and Juliet died in the end, he wanted to make the most of his life. Anyway, Aphrodite was just going to love this tragic love story. So tragic.

**Pi(per)**

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll stay forever, wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you"

Piper had been in love with Jason ever since he'd woken up on that bus, no before that. (But you already know that right?) What you don't know is that Piper would have to hold back tears every time she saw Annabeth. Not just because she felt horrible for her, but because there was some Roman Annabeth out there; one who'd been crying her heart out for the whole time Annabeth had. What you don't know is that Piper would study Jason's face every morning to see if he was hiding something about his past. (Which he always was, and would until Annabeth demanded to hear _everything._ "Everything! Everything! It doesn't matter if it was just where you got a paper cut once, every little detail helps!") Then, Piper would find out. Weirdly enough, it was Drew who would comfort her. Drew was the only one in the Aphrodite cabin who could actually see the possible problem instead of betting on kisses. Although, Piper wasn't mad at all when Jason kissed her on Valentine's Day, she just hoped that Annabeth and the Roman version of her would understand.

**Oct/a/chel:**

**R(/a/chel)**

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

I guess I'll make my own way

It's a circle, I mean cycle

I can't excite you anymore"

The first thing that crossed Rachel's mind as she stepped off the Argo II onto Roman soil was this one thought, "Wow! That guy over there looks a lot like Luke." She did a little investigating, and found out that his name was Octavian, he was part of the first Legion, and he was supposedly their augur. Augur, she had learned was the Roman version of an oracle, and the Romans didn't believe that she was an oracle. They called her a _graecus maniac_. Annabeth had once told Rachel that lunatic (the Greek version of maniac) meant oracle in Greek, and when it was translated into Roman, it came to mean crazy. But in Rachel's opinion, they relied on a crazy guy who liked to gut stuffed animals for their prophecies, so they were more maniacal then she was. But she was intrigued. Rachel wanted to meet this teddy bear assassin. She introduced herself and told him she was mortal. He spat in her face! She had expected that, she brought out a Celestial Bronze dagger, that Annabeth had given her and trained her with as a peace offering, and brought it up. "You did not want to do that." Octavian countered her move, but Celestial Bronze is stronger metal then Imperial Gold, Rachel's dagger took Octavian's out. "Not bad for a _graceus maniac mortal._" Rachel didn't mind. It was a start, she was intrigued by this crazy skinny Luke-look-alike. Rachel asked Annabeth if she thought Octavian looked like Luke. Annabeth had told her that she didn't want to think about Luke right then, but she'd get back to Rachel on it. Octavian also seemed to be intrigued by Rachel, because he was always asking her to show him her "Oracle Skills." Rachel would always refuse and tell him that the oracle hijacked her when it wanted to and she couldn't call it to her. Rachel would always secretly enjoy those short conversations because she knew one day she'd have green smoke pour out of her mouth and her voice would triple so she would sound like an echo. Then Octavian would see. Then he would have to admit that her prophetic skills were better than his. Rachel would enjoy that moment. So when it did happen right before the Argo II left for Rome, she was delighted at the Romans reactions. Especially the one belonging to Octavian. In her black robes and veil over paint splattered jeans and a t-shirt with green smoke spewing out of her mouth, Rachel was sure she'd left an impression on him that he'd never forget.

**(Oct/a/)vian**

"I met a girl with a graceful charm

When beauty met the beast he froze

Her pepper spray made it rather hard

For me to walk her home"

If you ever asked Octavian what he thought of the Greeks, his answer would always be the same: "Those _graecus_ don't belong here! They should haul their maniacal faces back to the weakling camp they came from!" That was always the answer. No matter what you would hear afterwards from the Venus girls when you asked them. No matter what they said about a _graecus maniac mortal_. Because Greeks were Greeks and there was no denying they were a different species, a different style, a different race. What Octavian knew in the back of his mind though, was that the _graecus maniac mortal_ wasn't a graecus at all, but just an American mortal, one who was very good with a knife, and one who claimed to have the gift of prophecy. So, when she opened her mouth at a Senate meeting one day and green smoke spewed out, any normal guy would have been disgusted. But Octavian wasn't normal, he sure wasn't disgusted, and the _graecus maniac mortal_ was sure mysterious. And he _might__'ve _said more about her; if not for the fact that she was obliged to remain chaste, because of her Oracle Oath.


End file.
